I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw guard, and more particularly to an adjustable protecting guard for a table saw.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Protective guards for table saw blades are known in the art. The concept of the guard which is pivotably movable away from a blade is known, and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 302,041 issued to Sill. Also known in the art are saw guards with a transparent structure as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,636 issued to Ball et al. and 4,625,604 issued to Handler et al.
These prior art however do not show a saw guard which is pivotal relative to a telescoping supporting bracket extending across a saw table and over a workpiece to be cut. Also not shown is a table saw guard with a multi-position key-switch and a bypass which allows the saw to continue operating when the guard is in a retracted and away position so as to permit difficult sawing operations to be undertaken.
The prior art further does not disclose a device for preventing kickback of the workpiece by the saw blade during sawing which is integrally built into a protecting saw guard.